


Врассыпную

by Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Весенние страдания юного старшины, что тут еще скажешь.





	Врассыпную

**Author's Note:**

> для trees are silent (http://www.diary.ru/member/?569500) - на новогодний фикатон 2013
> 
> Касательно имен - был период, когда ру-фэндом никак не мог определиться, "Джин" или "Жан". Вот и у меня то так, то этак.

Весна затопляет город ласковым приливом. Зима была недолгой, но снежной; теперь же снег оседает под ярким солнечным светом, ручьи журчат по мостовым, торопясь к реке. В парках раскрываются медуницы и примулы, тянутся вверх, знаменуя окончание холодов. Хотя тепло и обманчиво, как всегда по весне, но так приятно поверить в то, что заморозков больше не будет, что запах воды и снега, набухающих древесных почек, что искрящаяся вода под мостом в лучах утреннего солнца - это все навсегда. 

Конечно, потом придет лето. Сухая пыль на улицах, многоцветье садов в пригородах, неподвижная жара; климат в Ист-Сити далеко не идеален. Но сейчас весна царит на улицах, свет, вода, безымянная радость, растворенная в самом воздухе. 

Старшине Каину Фьюри едва ли девятнадцать, и у него - ни единого шанса устоять. 

Он спешит в штаб, перепрыгивая через лужи, и что-то сладко замирает у него в груди при каждом шаге. Весна не щадит и его сослуживцев, даже лейтенант Хоукай, строгая и серьезная, иногда замирает, мечтательно глядя в окно, и не сердится, когда кто-то из них отпрашивается пораньше. 

О полковнике Мустанге и говорить нечего: в своем кабинете он присутствует весьма условно, да и то - не всегда. Фарман меланхолично замечает как-то, что с таким количеством свиданий полковник просто обязан вести список - или обладать превосходной памятью, но этот вариант всем кажется невероятным. Несколько дней идея списка Мустанга занимает их умы, но потом растворяется в свежем воздухе и запахе первой зелени. Весна кружит головы всем. 

Один практичный лейтенант Бреда продолжает устраивать шахматные турниры и, похоже, твердо намерен выиграть небольшое состояние: даже самые стойкие его соперники во время матча витают мыслями где-то в облаках. Каин не может понять, как Бреде удается сохранять голову холодной, но принимает это как должное. 

Весной привычный порядок вещей меняется, расплывается, как снег под солнцем, и это совсем не удивляет Каина. 

Потом, одним вечером, кое-что сражает его наповал. 

Еще не горят фонари, когда они возвращаются в казармы после очередного рабочего дня, лейтенанту Хавоку с ними по дороге до последнего поворота, и когда Фьюри оборачивается - он уже не помнит, зачем, - у него вдруг перехватывает дыхание. 

В том, что он видит, нет ничего особенного, просто Хавок остановился, чтобы прикурить. Он курит "Кайндл", не слишком крепкие сигареты и не слишком дорогие, и сейчас он как раз затягивается, загородив пламя зажигалки от ветра. Огонек бабочкой трепещет в сложенных ладонях, бросает желтые отсветы на лицо Хавока, на его опущенные ресницы, и тот - на шесть лет старше Фьюри - выглядит его ровесником. 

Каин отворачивается, смотрит под ноги невидящим взглядом и, конечно, следующим шагом наступает в лужу, но ему плевать. Что-то переворачивается у него внутри, сдвигается, как затвор винтовки, и Каин чувствует себя будто под прицелом, хотя никто на него не смотрит. 

В этот вечер Каин долго ворочается перед тем, как заснуть. Он не знает, что делать; он не понимает, что происходит; он радист, специалист по связи, но отношения между людьми - это вовсе не электрические схемы и лампы, а что-то куда более сложное. К тому же, разве это не неправильно?.. 

Но Каин не может выкинуть из памяти эту картинку, выхваченный из вечера момент: мягкие сумерки, голые ветви редких деревьев, сосредоточенное лицо Хавока, освещенное снизу теплым сиянием. В этом нет ничего неправильного, наоборот, от завершенности, верности этой сцены щемит в груди. 

Каин все равно не знает, что делать. Был бы он кем-то другим - Бредой, Фарманом, полковником Мустангом, - наверное, его бы занимали совсем другие вопросы. Но ему только восемнадцать, и весенний воздух наполняет его грудь с каждым вдохом, пробирается внутрь, согревает кровь, и он не может, да и не хочет, с этим справиться. Его, словно на качелях, бросает то ввысь, то вниз, он бродит по одевающимся зеленью набережным, жмурится от света и чувствует, что мира вокруг - солнца, холода, отражений в воде - слишком много для него одного, слишком много, чтобы удержать. 

Вот так весной мир Каина Фьюри разлетается вдребезги. 

Лето - и Джин Хавок - собирают его заново.


End file.
